Maybe
by Charmedfan90
Summary: The Charmed Ones are getting worried...is Cole going back to being a demon? AU Season 4


"Phoebe look out!" Phoebe Halliwell let her instincts take over, and she felt herself shoot into the air. Flames danced below her, and she saw Piper flick her wrists at the flame throwing demon. He let out a chortled gasp, and exploded in bright lights. As she levitated back to the ground, she felt another wave of nauseousness hit her. She heard orbs next to her, and felt herself being pulled down to the ground.

"Phoebe, what is going on with you?" Paige demanded. Before she could continue to complain, a fireball came flying towards them. "Fireball!" she called out, her hand outstretched. She gestured towards one of the demons. He let out a howl of pain, and was instantly vanquished. Piper sighed, and rubbed her hands on her pants.

"Well, I guess that we didn't need the Power of Three for them," Piper said, dusting her hands off. She looked at her younger sister, and smiled. "So Phoebe...do you want to stay for dinner?" it had been a while since they had a sister's night in. "I can send Leo away, and we can have a sister's night..." she said, hoping Phoebe would stay home for once.

"Oh...Piper I'm sorry," Phoebe apologized. "Cole is taking me out somewhere tonight," Piper sighed, and nodded her head. So much for Phoebe being home for once. "Rain check?" she asked, heading towards the front door.

"Sure..." Piper sighed.

"Want me to orb you back to the condo?" Paige questioned.

"No...Cole doesn't like anyone orbing in unless it is an emergency," Phoebe sighed. "I can drive there," she said, fishing out her keys from her purse. Paige looked towards her older sister's retreating form, and turned to Piper.

"Don't give me that look Paige," Piper sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Piper, we need to tell her that Cole-," Paige started.

"We don't have any hard proof yet...Paige we need to be careful about this," Piper said, sitting down at the table. "If we are wrong-,"

"Piper, I am convinced that he is a demon," Paige stated, putting her hands on her hips. Piper was suddenly reminded of Prue when her youngest sister had posed like that.

"On the off chance that we are wrong Paige, we could lose our brother-in-law and more importantly our sister," Piper said wisely. "So we need to get our proof ok?" Paige didn't want to wait, but she knew that Piper was right. She has known Phoebe all of her life, and Paige has barely known them for a year. "Paige, I know you want to tell her something is up, but we need to be sure,"

"I know..." she grumbled somberly.

"Paige...if we find out that Cole isn't a demon...you are going to have to work on your trust issues with him," Piper said.

"And if he isn't then you and Phoebe owe me a serious apology," Paige shot back testily. Piper nodded her head, knowing that was fair. "All I know is...that I met that vampire at Cole's place, and there is no way that was a coincidence.

"I know that is creepy," Piper admitted, "And more than a coincidence," she let out a sigh.

"Maybe we can have Leo check with the Elders...maybe see if there is something going on," Piper debated for a moment. In times when they needed the Elders; there was no way they were going to be able to bring valid information in time.

Meanwhile Phoebe was trying to focus on driving. She knew she should have told her sisters about being pregnant, but there was an attack at the manor. She wondered why a demon would just randomly show up; it didn't make any sense at all. As she headed towards the penthouse she saw Cole's car in one of the parking spaces. Tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear, she headed towards one of the elevators. The doors opened up and she saw Cole standing in the doorway. His eyes lit up in surprise, but then clouded with worry. "Shouldn't you be up in bed resting?" he questioned in a worried voice. "You didn't look so well this morning,"

"Yeah...well I had a premonition...me and my sisters had to go vanquish a couple demons," Phoebe said, assuming he would understand.

"Phoebe..." Cole let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"What...Cole, just because I am married to you now doesn't mean that I have to give up my Charmed duties," Phoebe let out a light moan afterwards and immediately Cole was at her side.

"Phoebe...are you ok?" he questioned gently, rubbing her back.

"Yeah..." she whispered.

"Lets get you upstairs," he said, leading her back into the elevator. Cole's goodness was overflowing into what is now his body. When they arrived back in their condo, Phoebe pulled Cole aside. "I really think you should lay down,"

"Cole...I need to tell you something.." she was just about to open her mouth when she thought otherwise, "maybe you should sit down," she said, leading him to the couch. Now worried, he felt her sit them down on one of the various couches in the condo. "I am not sure how I am going to say this...so I am just going to come out and say it," she said, placing her hands on top of his. "I'm...I'm pregnant,"

She saw his eyes widened in surprise, "What?" he questioned, not sure if what he heard was right.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, not totally sure if he was excited or not. His face bloomed into a grin, and he pulled her in tight for a hug. She laughed against his chest, glad that he was excited that she was pregnant. As he tightly embraced her, she suddenly tensed up. A roaring in her ears signaled a premonition coming and she saw Cole. It looked like he was in the Underworld; and it didn't seem like he was in any danger. He was dressed in dark black robes and was surrounded by demons.

She gasped as she came out of the vision, and she pulled away from Cole. "Hey...what did you-,"

"It wasn't a vision," Phoebe lied quickly. "It was a cramp," He wasn't sure if he believed her or not, but decided to let it go. He had to be ready for the coronation to become the full fledged Source of All Evil. "I want to go tell my sisters..." Phoebe whispered.

"Ok...you want me to drive you over?" he questioned.

"No...I think I'll just call Paige and have her orb me to the manor," Phoebe murmured. Cole looked like he was about to object, but decided against it.

"Ok...but eat a little ok?" he advised, placing a kiss on her cheek. She immediately stiffened, and that didn't go un-passed by Cole. He left the room, and Phoebe went into her and Cole's room, running a hand through her soft curls. "Paige," Phoebe stage whispered. "Its ok to orb in," Phoebe said trying to reassure her sister.

Paige orbed in and looked around, "What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Nothings wrong...well at least I don't think it is," Phoebe rambled. "Look, just orb to the manor," Paige looked at her older sister strangely, but nonetheless grabbed her hand and orbed them back to the manor. They arrived in the kitchen, and Piper turned her head up towards them.

"Hey...what's going on?" Piper asked, supremely surprised that her younger sister was back.

"I...I need to tell you guys something," she said sitting down at the table. "I am not...sure if it is totally a great thing now..."

"What's wrong?" Piper questioned, as she and Paige sat next to Phoebe.

"I'm...I'm pregnant," Phoebe whispered.

"Honey that's great," Piper exclaimed, grabbing her hand.

"And...I...I think that..." Phoebe didn't know how to explain it. "When I told Cole...he was so happy. But when he hugged me...I had a premonition. I saw Cole in dark robes in the Underworld...and...he had his wedding ring,"

"Piper...she knows," Paige whispered.

"I know what?" Phoebe asked.

"Paige-," Piper started.

"Cole might be a demon," Paige whispered.

"Paige!" Piper snapped.

"I-." Phoebe whispered, tears shining in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Paige whispered.

"I don't think he is a demon," Phoebe whispered, putting a hand on her stomach. "At least I don't think so..."

Suddenly an old man appeared into the kitchen. "Help me!" he cried out. A demon shimmered in after him, and he started to run away. The demon threw a fireball at the old man, and he was vanquished. The demon turned to the Charmed Ones, and Piper shook her head. She flicked her wrists at him, and instantly he exploded.

"What the hell is wrong with these demons? Don't they know we vanquished the Source of All freaking evil?" Piper snapped, standing up. The Old Man suddenly appeared once again.

"Thank you for getting that Demon off of my back," he said.

"And how the hell are you alive still?" Paige shot at him.

"It was an illusion," he said with an apparent smile on his face.

"How do we know that you aren't going to try and kill us?" Phoebe questioned, weakly putting a hand on her stomach.

"Because I want revenge against the Source..."


End file.
